1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of reproducing media contents and a media contents reproducing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic device is a device provided with various electronic elements to perform a voice and video communication function, an information input, output and storage function, and the like, such as TV, PC, notebook computer, portable terminal, and the like.
As the functions become diversified, the electronic device is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast, and the like. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the electronic device may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the electronic device.
Owing to the foregoing improvement, an electronic device may provide the function of controlling a reproduction speed during the reproduction of media contents. However, in order to control the reproduction speed of media contents using the conventional method, it may be required to have a complicated control for each functional block and undesirable noise may be generated.